Not quite done
by Jinxgirl
Summary: Buffy and Faith and others are at the beach Post-chosen. Fuffy. Oneshot.


Not quite done

Author notes: Post Chosen.

"Hey Faith… will you do me?"

Faith's eyes widened, and she actually felt her heart skip a beat as her head snapped over to look at Buffy, lying a few feet away from her on her stomach atop a bright blue beach towel. She _knew_ she couldn't have heard the blonde girl right… there was no way that Buffy had just said what Faith thought she had, and in such a casual, innocent tone…

"My sunscreen," Buffy clarified, her brow furrowing with confusion- or what she wanted to appear to be confusion, at any rate- upon seeing Faith's expression. "Will you do my sunscreen for me, like Willow's doing for Kennedy?"

She nodded over her right shoulder. For the first time Faith looked past her, noticing that the younger, newer Slayer Kennedy was sprawled on her stomach in a black bikini, as a fully covered Willow, complete with floppy straw hat and goofy sunglasses to protect her fair skin, rubbed suntan lotion on her darker-complected girlfriend. Faith sighed inwardly- she might have heard her right, but of course that hadn't been what Buffy had meant…

It had been several weeks since the spell Willow had done with the scythe had called Potentials all around the world into Slayers, and ever since, she, Buffy, and the others had been busier than ever. This was the first day so far that they had really taken time off to truly relax and enjoy themselves, to take time to be the young adults they'd never really had a chance to be.

Faith really wasn't much of a beach girl; she had never even seen the ocean before coming to Sunnydale, and she liked a little more excitement than lazing around on the sand. But she wasn't complaining. She was here, with Buffy and her friends, finally having found a place among them, been accepted by them- and really, that was all she'd ever truly wanted.

Plus, any situation that put Buffy in a skimpy blue string bikini was not one she'd protest against.

Somehow she'd ended up being the closest one to Buffy, her towel right next to hers on the sand. Even Willow and Kennedy were a slight distance apart from them. Xander was torturing Andrew in the ocean while his eyes also drifted quite often to check out bikini-clad women on the shore, and Dawn was sunbathing rather close to the ripped lifeguard, peeking at him coyly over the top of her sunglasses. Yeah, somehow Faith had ended up nearly alone with Buffy… and of course, she told herself quickly, that's the only reason she asked me to do her sunscreen for her, instead of anyone else.

It wasn't that Buffy hated her or even disliked her anymore, or that they still fought with each other like they used to. They respected each other too much for that now, trusted each other's intentions, if not necessarily actions. It was just that, even as they were civil to each other, even friendly, trying to work things out where it might finally be possible for them to be friends, there was still an awkwardness present, a tension that just wouldn't seem to go away. It was bred of many things, their pasts being no small part of it… but Faith knew that on her part, at least, it also came from her attraction to Buffy. An attraction she could in no way admit to her frankly.

"Faith, you don't _have_ to," Buffy interrupted her line of thought, obviously mistaking her silence for reluctance. "I'm not going to twist your arm over it."

Was that Faith's imagination, or had she seen a flash of hurt disappointment in Buffy's eyes before she turned her face away, squirting some sunscreen on her hand and beginning to rub it on her own arms? Faith hastened to reassure her either way, kicking herself for her extremely slow response.

"No, it's five by five, B, I'll do it for you. Just thinkin' about somethin'… here, give it to me," Faith said quickly, reaching somewhat awkwardly for the bottle in Buffy's hand.

Buffy hesitated, looking over at her with slightly narrowed eyes as she sussed out her expression, but she let her take it, lying down on her stomach and closing her eyes. As Faith squirted some of 

the lotion inside her hand, she licked her lips unconsciously, staring down at Buffy's narrow yet muscled back… and letting her eyes drift to her small, firm, barely covered ass as well.

Shit… let's get this over with, F, she told herself determinedly, let's get this over with…

She placed her lotion-covered hands on Buffy's shoulders tentatively, beginning to rub it in with such ginger, slow movements that it took a long time for the lotion to blend into her skin. Faith was nearly holding her breath, trying not to be too aware of how close she was sitting to Buffy, of how her hands were almost caressing the bare skin of her back…

"Faith," Buffy said, and her voice was amused; Faith could almost see her raised eyebrows, even though the blonde's face was still hidden. "You're not going to break me if you touch me a little harder, you know. I'm a Slayer, remember?"

Faith swallowed, striving to keep her voice cool, indifferent, even as her stomach cramped at the other girl's words.

"Yeah, whatever, blondie," she said casually, "you like it rough, guess I'll give it to ya.."

She began to dig her fingers more strongly into Buffy's back, pressing her hands down harder as she rubbed the lotion into it. At first Faith was still tense, almost cringing, having to force herself to exert pressure in her touch. She was afraid… but of what? That she'd hurt Buffy? That Buffy would send her away? Or simply that she'd lose control of herself, her emotions for her…

Gradually though, as she felt the slippery lotion on her hands, the smooth, firm muscles of Buffy's back and shoulders, the slight buzzing tingle of their Slayer connection revving up as she continued to maintain physical contact with Buffy, Faith felt herself beginning to relax. Her hands grew stronger, her touch firmer, bolder in their pressure. She was almost massaging Buffy now, and she could hear herself starting to breathe faster, her heart speeding in its beats.

Buffy's breathing had intensified too, and she was moving slightly under Faith's hands, obviously enjoying her touch. Her eyes still closed, she arched her back slightly, and Faith's arousal contracted in her tightly.

After another minute she had finished putting sunscreen on Buffy, but Faith did not back away. Instead, she continued to move her hands up and down the smaller Slayer's back, intensifying the massage as shivers ran up both their spines. Faith heard a soft cry escape Buffy's lips, and she forgot everything but her and the feel of her bare skin under her hands…

Her breathing growing harsher, Faith slid her hands over Buffy's barely covered ass, pressing it with the same massaging pressure she had her back and shoulders. When Buffy gasped again, not protesting, Faith began to slide a hand inside her bikini bottoms, simultaneously rolling Buffy over by the shoulders to face her-

Just then a shriek rang out across the beach front, freezing them in place. Both started, their bodies stiffening in guilty panic as their eyes darted around for its source. Faith's heart was racing so fast it felt like it would burst through her chest… who had seen her?

But there was no on in mortal danger, no one was screaming in horror at the sight of her, Buffy, and what they'd been doing. It was just Andrew in the ocean, yelping shrilly as Xander guffawed, because a wave had stripped him temporarily of his swim trunks.

Normally Faith would have been laughing louder and harder than Xander- but now, looking down at herself, her hand still frozen inside Buffy's bikini bottoms, all she could do was pale slowly, her hands beginning to shake with shock at the position she was in.

Panicking, she yanked her hand away harshly, scrambling back onto her own towel and facing away from Buffy. She could hear Buffy sitting up too, could feel her tangle of emotions emitting off of her, and her distress sharpened itself.

"Your back is done, B," she said, her voice rough. Faith kept herself very deliberately turned away as she ground her teeth together, embarrassed, furious with herself… and blinking hard against tears.

How could she have done that… what the HELL had made her think that was okay?! What if someone had seen… HAD someone seen?! Fuck… shit…

Buffy was going to hate her. This was going to ruin everything she'd worked so hard to make better… this was going to-

"Faith," came Buffy's voice quietly. "Faith, you're not done yet."

Faith frowned, confused, reticent… she didn't know what that meant. Expecting Buffy to hit her, to at the very least start hissing at her, she turned around slowly.

"What… what do you mean?"

Buffy met her eyes, and the look Faith saw made her draw in her breath sharply. For Buffy was looking at her gently… she was looking at her with something like affection… like…

"I mean, it's your turn now, Faith," Buffy said slowly, "you did me… so now I'm gonna do you."

And with that said, she gently pushed on Faith's shoulders, indicating for her to lie down. As Faith began to do so, her movements jerky, her mind numb with disbelief, she could hardly grasp what was happening. But then she felt the coldness of the sunscreen on her back and the firm pressing of Buffy's hand, moving down lower, lower, and slowly, she began to smile…


End file.
